


Dreams come tru

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Yukhei loves tits, idk what else to tag, oh power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: As long as Mark is alive Yukhei's dreams ain't gonna eat dust.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Dreams come tru

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

Prickled with heat coursing underneath his skin, Mark is at unrest. He squirms as Yukhei— presently, his lover of nine months and before that, they were more of simply boyfriends with sexual benefits for two years— gazes at him. It's the aspect of failure making him feel small and vulnerable, the silence comprised of lack of praises Mark worked so hard for the past three hours. He, for the time being, is consumed by the ghosts speaking into his ears, whispering everything that may go wrong, the utter disappointment. And, God, the humiliation. The humiliation of lifetime.

He swallows thickly, clasping fingers around the hem of his skirt— not any ordinary prude skirt but one short frilly lace skirt with fancy embroidery on the outer layer. It's soft to touch, slippery too, just like its pleasant baby blue colour with white satin seams. Mark never knew this gesture can ever be this soothing. He made a mental note to buy some lace for the sole purpose of self-healing later.

"Xuxi, " Mark presses in with urgency. He looks at Yukhei dead in the eye, his lips jutted out— mind you, they are super glossy and a painted a shade of nude peach and the innermost of the lips dusted with crimson. To put simply Mark spent an hour and more on his make-up to suit the tastes of his boyfriend to perfection. "Do you want me or not?"

It seems to break off Yukhei from whatever trance he was lost in. There's clarity, a sense of alarm, pooling in his eyes. Mark may be biased but Yukhei looks adorable in his bewilderment.

"Mark—" Yukhei's strained voice spills into the air. It makes Mark feel powerful. All too much. And he thrives for the power he holds over Yukhei. Yukhei who is tall, handsome, smart, kind, the ace of the campus' basketball team, and everything beautiful for a human being. Yukhei who commands respect from anyone who associates with him. Not only he is blessed by the fortunes accumulated by his ancestors but furthermore, he's hard-working. Too competitive for someone whose future is set and secured.

Yukhei's image is built around the stereotypical alpha male. Everything is shoved down his throat with a silver spoon and he, like heaven's beloved child, swallows all, owns it, makes it his own. Everyone loves the strong and capable Wong Yukhei, a millionaire in the making, a man who can break you or make you in the near future.

But nobody knows the Yukhei who's nothing but a baby boy behind the bedroom doors. Yukhei is soft. He is inherently compassionate and gentle with an optimistic attitude. His innocence is endearing, so as his curiosity.

Yukhei is many things for many but to Mark, Yukhei is like first snow upon his tongue, melted right away with few heated touches and kisses.

Mark can still vividly recall the first time Yukhei talked to him. Back then he came at Mark with such a grave face that Mark worried Yukhei would beat him black and blue only to end up receiving a passionate confession in the middle of a frat party with drunken cheers. Did he mention what kind of confession it was? A kiss call, if that's a plausible way to say it.

 _You are so pretty Mark lee. I am not sure what this makes me but I very much wanted to kiss you for a very, very, very, very long time_. Yukhei whined in his inebriated state, cupping Mark's cheeks. And, boy, he was so gentle despite his lack of consciousness. And his eyes, goddamn, they were the most attractive pair of a gateway to heaven.

Flustered as he was then, Mark wasn't stupid to let an opportunity slip through his fingers— no one except for his friends knew Mark's fattest infatuation with the campus supposed to be straight vice-cap. That night Mark didn't jump Yukhei right away. He was with the gradually sobering up Yukhei at the patio, huddled together in a blanket— good gracious Johnny: president of the frat and host of the party. Yukhei was tired, dull in the way he spoke but with each passing moment, Yukhei was getting handy. It wasn't long before Yukhei was all sober, pressing into Mark with expectancy dancing his eyes, he shyly whispered: "I still want to kiss you so much, Mark." Yukhei grappled for Mark desperately as he was kissed savagely by Mark Lee, soft gasps and pants.

Yukhei crumbles at the slightest touch from Mark.

Yukhei also crumbles at Mark's commands.

"Mark, " Yukhei begins. He's warm. Yukhei's fingertips are adrift upon the expanse of Mark's torso. They shake with each drag of Yukhei's breath upon Mark's visage. Yukhei is also red, stardusts in his eyes under the warmth of lamps lit at the corners of the wall. Mark leans into Yukhei's personal space, or whatever left of it. His fleeting fingers dance their way across to Mark's shoulders and rest loosely on them. Yukhei is a panting mess by then, burning up because of the propinquity between him and Mark. "Pinch me."

Mark wanted to slap Yukhei but he guesses his lover isn't at complete fault either.

"You dork, " Mark breaks into airy laughter, his pitch unusually low and the visible effect it has on Yukhei each time is amusing to Mark. He reaches up, brushing Yukhei's cheek with the back of his sweater paws.

"It's so soft—" Yukhei admires, taking note of Mark's attire.

"Of course, " Mark is glad everything's working out the way it should be. He can't be less happy. He opens his mouth to continue but Yukhei cuts him in.

"But it made my dick hard."

"Of course, it does. Doesn't it Xuxi, " Mark coos, baring a coy smile.

"I'm still dreaming, don't I?" Yukhei is sober but likes to play pretend with Mark to embarrass him. It ends in utter failure most of the time though today Yukhei's lucky stars are benevolent to him. He plays with Mark's clothes, feeling the texture and prodding at his frame curiously. "This colour suits you. You look adorable, baby."

"Shut up and get sucked or go home, Xuxi." Mark chides with no bite to his words, hooking his finger into Yukhei's side pocket and tugs him closer. "And I'm always adorable." Mark guides Yukhei to their bed, gently pushing him down to sit by the edge. He wedges himself between Yukhei's legs, uses his knee to feel the growing dent. He snorts, clucks tongue, and brings his hand to undo Yukhei's belt while his lover is awestruck, shuddering beneath his watchful gaze. "You're such a baby."

Usually, Yukhei is absolutely eager in these aspects of their relationship. Always impatient to touch. _I want to hold you, feel you, love you, Mark_. Sweet shit, Mark will admit in some near future to have it absolutely and that he's sorry for clowning Yukhei. 

"You like it, don't you?" There's an underlying tease in Mark's soft treble as he rubs at Yukhei's cheek with his other hand— sweater paws to be precise.

Yukhei appears he might wet his pants at the moment. Mark hopes that's not the case. He has plans.

Yukhei breathes out excitedly, bringing himself to undo Mark's white satin blouse tucked in his skirt after he pulls half of it out. "Yes. Yes. Yes. God, fucking yes." Yukhei ruts against Mark's thigh, his eyes losing their lucidity as the focus solely lands on the bare skin gracing his sight with the four top buttons undone. "Mark, " He works earnestly on Mark's offered mercy, low guttural noises rising past his lips. He grapples at Mark's sides, waist, wrists, and anything within his reach. And his grip loosens all thanks to Mark's fine fabric.

"Hush, baby!" Mark hums then slots his mouth upon Yukhei's in a searing kiss while edging the other with his fleeting fingertips walking the length of Yukhei's arousal and the reward is Yukhei's addictive pleas for more. Ruthless. Harder.

Even big boys need a shoulder to rely on. Mark is Yukhei's safe person.

Yukhei's eyes resemble black diamonds of smoke and lust, glossed with need when Mark kisses away from Yukhei's lips, wiping it clean with a glide of his tongue across the brims. They're full, slick, and a beautiful shade of red. Yukhei whines at lost of contact. In a flash his hand is at the back of Mark's nape, dragging him in for another kiss.

But Mark has other plans.

"Xuxi, " Mark bears slight warming, pressing his thumb at the base of Yukhei's dick. It sure puts Yukhei in his place. He reluctantly withdraws his hand, looking at Mark with good-natured obedience.

Yukhei is a good boy as long as you don't test his patience. Though that's for another time.

"Good, " Mark whispers, pressing a kiss on Yukhei's forehead. He lowers himself to the ground, kneels between Yukhei's thighs, and Yukhei's dick in his line of sight. Mark peels the briefs down to Yukhei's mid-thighs along with his jeans. Yukhei's arousal springs out, curving slightly upwards to the right. Its globose crown ruddy and dripping droplets of white. Mark wraps his fist around the heated made of flesh below the crown, circles his thumb on the head. 

Yukhei's hot and heavy in his palm, heaving with each jerk of Mark's wrist. His hands grip Mark's shoulders for support, and he slurs out, "Mark." He leans in, a looming shadow over Mark's head. "Please."

Mark shifts his bead to gaze at Yukhei, flashing his supposed-to-be-cleavage view for the other and Yukhei takes the bait with laboured breaths, widened eyes, and his obvious smack of lips. 

Mark chuckles, narrowing his eyes in good humour. He twists his palm, drawing out another needy whine from Yukhei. "You're such a baby leaking at the sight of my tits, Xuxi. You want to suck on them, don't you baby?"

Yukhei has genuine embarrassment painted across his countenance as his complexion turns roseate.

"It's okay, Xuxi. If not me, who else?" Mark soothes, reaching up with his other hand to brush the bangs falling over Yukhei's forehead blocking his access to Yukhei's eyes.

Yukhei has that look in his eyes. The one he saw on their first interaction, after their first kiss, first date, first anniversary, first Christmas together— a lot of their firsts. It's the way Yukhei looks at Mark, adores him, treasures him, loves him that has Mark toppling down the stairs to the safety of Yukhei's arms.

"As a reward, you can come on my face. Don't you like that hmm?" It's a rhetorical question with no answers expected. Mark's mouth goes down on Yukhei's crown, the flat of his tongue pressing into the tip while the rest of Yukhei's dick is taken care of by Mark's deft hands. Mark's tugs are firm and precise, going from the base to half of the girth, up and down.

"Ma-ark, " Yukhei moans beautifully in his heavy accented rasp, his hand flying up to grab a fistful of Mark's hair. It's vicious, leaving Mark with a delicious ache. Mark quite loves being manhandled physically as much as he loves to manhandle Yukhei mentally.

Mark sucks with fervour. He laps at the crown, dragging his tongue along the underside, his own breath suffocated on Yukhei's length filling up his mouth. Mark doesn't make noise on purpose but, boy, Yukhei can make him sing filthy moans just with his dick edging at his throat.

Mark grabs at Yukhei's thigh with another hand for leverage, sure to leave impressive imprints on the surface. Mark is possessive of Yukhei, on a healthier side though.

Yukhei has a faraway look in his eyes, his lashes long and wet squeezed shut together as Mark swallows Yukhei's dick down to his throat. Mark has good gag reflexes but that never helped him to keep the lewd rumbles at bay. He moans with Yukhei's dick in his mouth, wringing his hand around the base.

"Markmarkmarkmarkmarkmark—" Yukhei's incessant chant rings in Mark's ear while Yukhei begins to pick up a faster pace. His hold is firm on Mark's hair, his hips bucking up in cadence with Mark's. 

"Mark, " There's a pause in Yukhei's movements. He takes his sweet moments to catch his breath which is a difficult deed since Mark doesn't stop sucking Yukhei as a cherry dipped in honey. Again and again. "Mark, I'm…" Yukhei's eyes are alarmed, and it is then that Mark notices Yukhei's thighs almost can squeeze his head. Mark slows down, popping Yukhei's dick out of his mouth with an obscene pop. 

"On my face, baby." Mark smiles cheekily, wrapping both of his hands around Yukhei's dick. Mark jerks Yukhei in tandem, uses the leaking pre-cum to make the glides smoother. 

"Mark— Mark—Ma—" Yukhei pants, staring down at Mark through his glistening lashes. Mark's eyes are enough for Yukhei to understand. Yukhei spills upon Mark's lovely visage in thick ropes of white— from his lips to cheek and dribbling to chin. Mark catches some on his tongue jutting out and delightedly curl his tongue up and swallows it down. Mark milks him dry, leaving a spent Yukhei catching breath, leaning into Mark.

"Why didn't you wear a wig? Just curious?" Yukhei asks in a daze, wiping at Mark's face and pressing his fingertips to Mark's lips. Mark wilfully cleans them up wet.

"Mhmm… you love to pull on my hair, Xuxi. That cheap shit wouldn't last." Mark pushes Yukhei back into the bed and climbs down onto his lap, straddling him. "I'm not wearing those wigs. They're hassles."

"True." Yukhei breathes, taking in the view presented before his eyes. 

Mark appears the softest. His hair tousled, cheeks flushed. A matching oversized sweater sliding off his shoulder and the button-down blouse was undone to give access to his chest— albeit flat, still the most beautiful sight. 

"Don't think we're done yet, baby." 

"Oh—" 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)  
> [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> If god allows, pt2 ....stares.


End file.
